Organization
by Miuna Rie1
Summary: Dia adalah anggota dari organisasi yang bergerak dalam bayangan. Berawal demi uang semata, dan kini telah berubah menjadi simpati. Dia suka berkorban, dan itu tak masalah asalkan ia mendapatkan yang ia mau. Kenyataan bahwa ia sendirian kini berubah semenjak kelima saudaranya ikut berbagi dosa. warn! yaoi, typo, alur kurang jelas,dll. *OsoChoro! *AllChoro!


.

Matanya terbuka dikegelapan. Tetesan hujan terus membasahi tubuhnya. Gelapnya lorong kecil seakan mendukung mereka bersembunyi dari keramaian.

Salah satu dari mereka menghela nafas sembari membersihkan senjatanya. "Hei, pekerjaanku sudah selesaikan? Aku mau pulang." Ujarnya.

"Hm? Kenapa? Kita pesta-pesta dulu dong!" Balas orang lain yang mungkin adalah rekannya.

"Haahh.. tidak usah. Ini sudah pukul 3 pagi, dan kalau aku tidak pulang, maka mereka akan curiga." Jelasnya.

"Mereka? Ooh.. keluargamu ya? "

"Hei, kau yakin tidak ingin mengajak mereka untuk bergabung bersama kita? Aku yakin mereka punya bakat. Sama sepertimu." Ucap rekannya meyakinkan.

Dia menggeleng, lalu tersenyum sendu. "Aku tidak ingin mengotori tangan mereka. Cukup aku saja."

"Heh, kau memang suka berkorban ya? Choromatsu."

Organization

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman matsuno, diawali dengan suasana yang sangaaatt tentram.

Brak!-

"HEEII!! Cepat bangun!! Astaga, apa-apaan ini!? Kenapa dengan keadaan kamar kalian!? Apa yang kalian lakukan sih!?" Teriakan indah menyambut pagi mereka.

"Hoam~ mou~ nani yo, kaa-san?" Respon anak pertama diikuti dengan anggukan keempat anak lainnya yang baru bangun.

Sang ibu menatap geram anak anaknya. "Kalian ini.. haahh.. sudahlah! Sekarang, cepat rapikan kamar kalian! Kalau tidak, kalian tidak akan mendapatkan sarapan!" Perintahancam Matsuyo-ibu dari 6 kembar- lalu pergi.

Brak!-

Dengan segera, mereka mulai membersihkan kamar mereka yang berantakan akibat ulah mereka kemarin malam.

"Are? Dimana Choromatsu nii-san?" Tanya Totty yang pertama sadar.

"Benar juga ya.." timpal Ichimatsu.

"Mungkin saja dia pergi keluar lagi. Ini kan sudah biasa." Ujar Osomatsu cuek.

"Sou da ne! Hei, ayo kebawah. Bersih bersihnya sudahkan?" Ajak Totty.

"Ayo!" Balas Jyuushimatsu.

Mereka lalu pergi kebawah tanpa mengetahui seseorang dibalik jendela.

"Huhh.. pada akhirnya aku pulang telat lagi. Tapi, mereka tidak curigakan? Ya sudahlah." ucap Choromatsu pada dirinya sendiri.

Choromatsu segera mengganti pakaiannya yang mulanya sebuah kemeja dan jas yang penuh dengan lumuran noda merah akibat 'pekerjaannya', menjadi kemeja putih bersih dengan jaket hijau.

Selesai berganti pakaian, barulah Choromatsu pergi kebawah menyusul saudara-saudaranya.

"Ohayou." sapa Choromatsu.

"Ah, ohayou!" Sapa balik semuanya. Choromatsu tersenyum kecil.

"kau kemana saja? kenapa kau dari atas? kami tidak melihatmu tadi." ujar Osomatsu heran.

'Bagaimana bisa aku melibatkan mereka.' Batin Choromatsu lirih

"aku dari atap. Menikmati udara pagi." jawab Choromatsu bohong.

"Hee.. cepatlah. kalau tidak, kumakan bagianmu lho!"

"o-oi! tunggu! awas kalau kau makan bagianku!"

"hahaha!"

"Choromatsu." panggil Matsuyo.

"Hm? ada apa, kaa-san?" Choromatsu menoleh kearah ibunya.

"Bagaimana.. dengan hari ini?" Tanya Matsuyo lirih.

"Eh? Ah.. Mm, aku, hari ini.. lagi.." Jawab Choromatsu sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Matsuyo menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

Hening. Tidak ada lagi suara berisik seperti tadi. Sebenarnya mereka (kecuali Matsuyo dan Choromatsu) bingung dengan percakapan antara sang ibu dengan anak ketiga itu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Keduanya sepertinya sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik untuk ditanyai soal hal itu.

"Hei, Osomatsu nii-san, tolong ambilkan kecap?" Pinta Choromatsu yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Ooh.. ini" jawab Osomatsu sambil memberikan kecap ke Choromatsu.

"Oh iya, Jyuushimatsu, aku ada hadiah untukmu. Kebetulan aku menemukannya kemarin saat pergi ke toko." Ujar Choromatsu.

"Eeh!? Benarkah? Yatta! Apa itu?" Tanya Jyuushimatsu semangat.

"Itu rahasia." Jawab Choromatsu sambil tersenyum jenaka.

"Eeh!?"

"Tunggu, hanya untuk Jyuushimatsu nii-san saja?" Tanya Totty sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hehe.. maaf Todomatsu.. lain kali kalau aku menemukan sesuatu yang bagus, akan kubelikan untukmu." Jawab Choromatsu.

"Apa itu? Bagaimana dengan kami??" Tanya Osomatsu ikut kesal diikuti anggukan dari Karamatsu dan Ichimatsu.

"Hai' hai', lain kali." Balas Choromatsu agak cuek.

"Yatta!" Sorak Osomatsu dan yang lainnya.

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut sampai bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

Ting tong-

"Paket kiriman!" Teriak tukang pos.

"Ah, itu paketku." Ujar Choromatsu lalu pergi mengambil paketnya.

"Tuan Matsuno Choromatsu?" Tanya tukang pos.

"hai' "

"Silahkan tanda tangan disini." Tukang pos itu menyondorkan kertas dan pulpen.

Baru saja Choromatsu akan menanda tangani kertas itu, si tukang pos mendekat ke Choromatsu, lalu membisikan sesuatu.

"misi sudah ditentukan."

"Um, aku mengerti." ujar Choromatsu sambil menanda tangani lalu menyerahkan pulpen dan kertas itu.

"Ini paket anda. Terimakasih sudah memesan. Kalau begitu, permisi." Ucap tukang pos sambil membungkuk lalu pergi.

Sreek-

"Choromatsu, apa itu? " tanya Osomatsu yang berjalan mendekati Choromatsu.

"Oh, ini? Rahasia." Jawab Choromatsu.

"Hee? Pelit."

Choromatsu melangkah pergi tanpa menghiraukan Osomatsu yang tampak kesal. Teringat sesuatu, Choromatsu berbalik menghadap Osomatsu.

"Oh iya, sampaikan pada yang lainnya kalau aku akan pergi keluar dan mungkin akan pulang larut." Pinta Choromatsu.

"Kemana? Ini bahkan masih pagi. Kau berniat keluar seharian ini?" Tanya Osomatsu.

"Mm.. begitulah." Jawab Choromatsu singkat lalu berbalik pergi.

"Tungg- kaa-san?" Osomatsu melihat ibunya berjalan kearahnya dan Choromatsu. Sedangkan Choromatsu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa sekarang adalah bagian terpentingnya?" Tanya Matsuyo.

"Mm, aku- kami sudah menemukan markasnya. Ini.. yang paling penting."

"Begitu ya.." ucap Matsuyo lirih. Choromatsu menundukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Osomatsu hanya bingung dengan tema percakapan mereka.

"Ini! Kau melupakannya." Ujar Matsuyo sembari melemparkan sebuah jas, kemeja, serta peralatan lainnya yang digunakan untuk 'pekerjaan'nya nanti.

"Ah.. aku lupa.."

"Pergilah. Jaga keselamatanmu." Ucap Matsuyo kepada Choromatsu yang tersenyum sendu ke arah ibunya.

"Mm, aku pasti akan pulang." Ucap Choromatsu dengan pasti sebelum ia menghilang dari pandangan Osomatsu dan Matsuyo.

"Nee, okaa-san, aku perlu penjelasan darimu." Tatapan Osomatsu berubah menjadi serius.

Matsuyo tersenyum sendu. "Akan ibu jelaskan bersama Choromatsu nanti. Karena ibu yakin dia akan pulang dengan selamat." Ucap Matsuyo sambil lalu.

TBC


End file.
